


First Date (Soriel/Sneeze Fetish)

by ZenFetish



Series: Sneezy Sans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, But he denies it, Established Sans/Toriel, F/M, First Dates, How Do I Tag, POV Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans is allergic to pollen, Sneezing, Stargazing, Toriel's just like 'pls', sneeze fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenFetish/pseuds/ZenFetish
Summary: It's Sans and Toriel's first date! Nothing could go wrong right!?
Right?
Right...?
...right...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SNEEZE FETISH. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, DON'T READ DIS.
> 
> *dumps this*
> 
> here have sneezy sans soriel trash
> 
> ive been taken by the headcanon that sans is allergic to pollen help

 

Sans slipped his jacket on, taking extra care in his looks this night.

Tonight was his first date with Toriel, she wanted to make it special, but not too fancy. They were just going to have a picnic on a hilltop, which made Sans feel a bit more… comfortable.

He finally decided he looked good enough, then went downstairs.

“I’m going on my date with Tori, Papyrus!” he called to his brother. “OKAY SANS!” Papyrus shouted back. “GOOD LUCK!”

Then Sans teleported to where he and Toriel were meeting. Of course he’d got there early so he waited a few minutes.

But his nose started to feel slightly itchy…weird... oh well, he simply ignored it and glanced over to the side.

“Hey Tori.” he noticed the boss monster walking up the small hill with a picnic basket in hand.

“Hello Sans.” she replied, then sat down next to him. “You weren't waiting too long, were you?”

“Nah, it's only been a few minutes.” the itch seemed to be growing bigger...

“Oh good.” Toriel opened the basket and pulled out a wrapped butterscotch pie, which she somehow managed to fit in the basket.

“Wow, looks great.” Sans said, trying to ignore the tickle in his nose.

Tori began to cut a slice for Sans, then for herself.

They both looked up at the starry night sky, enjoying their pie, though Sans’ tickle had only gotten worse and worse.

“Sans, are you alright?” the goat monster finally asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me.” he smiled at her, and she smiled back, then they proceeded to admire the star-filled sky.

“Heh……..EHTCHOO!” Sans sneezed suddenly, startling Toriel and himself.

“Bless you.” Tori giggled.

“Thank- HATCHOO!” he sneezed again. “ETCHOO!”

Toriel waited until he was done. “...Are you okay?”

“Uhh… yeah I'm fi- HETCHEW!”

“Could you possibly… be allergic to something around here?”

“I… I hope not.”

“Well, are you sick?”

“N-no… I don't think so…”

Sans sniffed and looked around, and saw a small flower on the grass. He grabbed it, and handed it to Tori. “I'm sorry I've made this date a… weird one.”

Toriel looked at him. “Oh no, don't apologize Sans, it's not your fault.”

“Heh, thanks Tori- heh… HETCHEW! Ugh… I’ve ruined this…”

Toriel put a comforting paw on Sans’s shoulder. “No Sans, it’s fine.” she looked to the right to see a bunch of flowers, she picked them from the ground and showed them to Sans. “Maybe you’re allergic to me.” she joked.

Sans took Toriel’s hand, which still held the flowers. “Heh, there’s no way.” they looked back up at the stars for a while, before Tori had an idea.

“These flowers smell very nice.” she stated. “Why don’t you smell?”

“Huh?”

Toriel then pretty much shoved the blossoms in Sans’s face. “WHA-!? Hu… HETCHEW! ETCHEW! HATCHEW!” Sans proceeded on a stream of sneezes, and after a while finally stopped.

“I think we found our culprit.” Toriel said.

“Ugh… what? Flowers? It can’t be, there were flowers in the underground, like echo flowers.”

“Pollen, Sans, not just the flowers.”

“So? Echo flowers probably have pollen…”

Toriel inched closer to him. “Sans, are you trying to deny?”

“Wha? I mean um…”

Toriel hugged the small skeleton. “Sans, if you’re worried about it making you weak, it doesn’t.”

“B-But… h… HETCHEW!”

Toriel sighed. “Oh Sans, you worry too much.”

“Wow, and that’s coming from you, old lady.”

Tori giggled. “Oh shut up you lazybones.” they both laughed for a bit.

“Listen, Tori, can you… not tell anyone about that?”

“You still worry… alright Sans, I won’t tell, but don’t make me worry any more about your health, okay?”

“Heh… sure thing.”

 

 

 

  
“Love ya Tori.”

“Love you too, Sans.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post these on tumblr too
> 
> In fact I'm most active there
> 
> When I post
> 
> Ye
> 
> zenfetish.tumblr.com


End file.
